The Dragon War
The Dragon War was a 9 month long war during PC 1 - 2. It started when the humans that had fled the Great Cataclysm settled on the Mainland of the Westlands, then owned by various native dragons. Background When a group of humans settled on the banks of modern day Syfen, they started construction of a settlement, later named Tannersburg. After two and a half months of construction, a native dragon by the name of Trednam noticed the humans. Later historians estimate him to have been on the younger side, probably around 50 - 70 years old. He was living in the mountains of southern Syfen. Trednam had never seen any humans before, and was curious about them. He greeted the settlers from a distance. At first they were very afraid, but calmed down when they learned he didn't want to attack. They were still suspicious of Trednam, especially since some of the settlers there were veterans of the _____. But over time, Trednam became friends with the settlers, and they told him of the Great Cataclysm, and he told them of Syfen and the other parts of the Westlands he had been to. Trednam also specifically mentioned a large cave on the southern coast he had come across that had found. Trednam also told them that there were several other, older dragons living around Syfen, and that he would tell them to not hurt the settlers. Although Trednam told the settlers that he would tell the other dragons to leave them alone, the settlers were still very wary of the other dragons. As such, unbeknownst to Trednam, they started construction of a few sets of piercing ballistas, in case the other dragons were indeed hostile. The Other Dragons Learn of the Settlers Trednam kept his promise. The next dragon he saw was presumably Pernax, directly descended from Yalheim. Not much is known of what happened between them, but the next time Trednam came back, it was with Attack on Tannersburg Yalheim decided to attack Tannersburg, which he thought would quickly end the threat, and send the humans back to Iperi, where he concluded they came from. During the night, Yalheim flew to Tannersburg and attacked. He used his fire breath to attack the town. He easily won, as the settlers had only brought simple longbows and melee weapons with them. He burnt down all of the shelters that had been made, and all of the ships anchored at the shore except for one. He also spared four humans, one of which was Tanner Reid. After the attack was over, he told them to leave and never come back here. Afterwards, Yalheim left, sure of his easy victory. Retreat and Preparation After Yalheim left, Reid and the four other survivors gathered anything that was intact and left, and headed for Newope, one of the first settlements established, on the eastern side of Iperi. Reid and the survivors were determined to enact revenge on Yalheim for killing their families. After landing in Newope, the survivors told everyone of Yalheim and what he had done. Instead of intimidating them into staying on Iperi, like Yalheim thought would happen, it angered the settlers and made them want to settle on the Mainland even more. They knew that in their current state, Yalheim would wipe them out. So, gathering all of their remaining resources, craftsmen set out to build an estimated total of 11 piercing ballistas, capable of penetrating dragon scales, and several melee weapons in 3 months. During this time, Newope also increased in size, and a cave was discovered not far away. This lead to more resources to be gathered and used for the war effort. When The ballistas were finished, they were loaded onto spare ships. Reid was elected leader of the small army. They made plans when, once on Syfen again, they would have the ballistas ready for battle all day, and the remaining extra soldiers would simply help rebuild the town. Rebuilding of Tannersburg The